We Belong Together
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: Drabbleish[Songfic]. DL [ICK, IT'S OLD.]


I needed a break from all my other stories. Just a short little on-shot song fic. A little idea I had. Nothing really special. I just thought this song suited D&L so much. Plus I was bored, and am having a bit of writers block. Here you go.

* * *

"We Belong Together**"**

**Dana's POV**

* * *

"Just shut up!" I yelled at Logan, he, of course was being his usual annoying self. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean the stuff I said to him. He just got on my nerves all the time. He was the biggest jerk. But he was MY jerk. He left room 101 without saying a word. I tried not to cry, but couldn't help it. I never cry, I am tough, and nobody could hurt me. That was, until Logan came along.

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

Sitting here crying like a long lost puppy… This is definitely not me. Why did Logan have to come into my life? He just sauntered in like it was no big deal. He thinks no one can survive without him. Well he's wrong. Or perhaps, he's right…

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby_

I didn't mean it, but for once, Logan left. Logan left my room without any comeback, without any goodbye…

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

I got up and wiped my tears off of my face. I opened my dorm and decided to go get the boy of my dreams. The boy that annoys me, even when he's not here; the boy that is always on my mind; the boy that doesn't give up, the boy that is mine.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

"Logan, I didn't mean anything I said..."

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

I was out of breath from running all the way to his dorm. Logan gave me a quizzical look and placed his lips onto mine. It was one of those 'movie' moments where everything ends up right. No words were spoken. That kiss was all the words we would have needed. Me and Logan kissing in the middle of the hall, who would have thought? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't want him to let me go, I wanted to stay there forever. It felt so right..

_**We belong together..** _

* * *

Like it? Short little one-shot. This is, just like a little clip of a fight. Oh well, Review!

Please press the pretty blue-purple button, and if you do, you will make me happy, and if you make me happy… I will update my other stories faster…

--Brittany


End file.
